Macaroni and Cheese
by Jojo6
Summary: Season 6 - we're not the only ones that have noticed. S/J.


Title: Macaroni and Cheese 

Author: Jojo 

Email: randomleaves@yahoo.co.uk 

Rating: PG 

Archive: SJD yes! 

Summary: Season 6 - Sam and Jack are *so* dating and Jacob is *so* not amused. 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is an original MGM, Greenburg/Anderson, Gekko, Top Secret, Kawoosh! production. Any material relating to Stargate SG-1 is for entertainment only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights. In other words, I own nadda. 

Spoilers: Season 6 

Status: Complete 

A/N: With thanks to Mel-of-similar-shipping-tastes, Emry, Kat and Sandy. 

* 

* 

* 

"Are they smiling at each other a lot more than usual or is it just me?" 

Instinctively knowing just who Jacob was talking about, General Hammond looked up from his meal and turned to look over his shoulder at his 2IC. "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, Jacob." 

Jacob forked up some macaroni and cheese and blew on it automatically, before remembering Selmak would prevent him from burning his own tongue. He kept his eyes on his daughter and her CO, watching for any of the suspicious behaviour that he had been alerted to ever since the Alpha Site fiasco. 

Hammond returned to his meal. Casually he pointed out, "Of course, it has been a year and a half since... you know." 

"I know." Holy Hannah did he know. 

"Things have probably... calmed down." 

"Since.. you know." 

"Exactly." 

That clarified, Jacob ate some of his meal, keeping one eye on SG-1 at all times. Jack and Sam were sitting side by side, shoulders almost - but not quite - touching. They had sat exactly like that at the briefing table earlier that morning, exactly like that the night before in front of the fire, and exactly like that the previous morning at the briefing table once again. 

It wasn't particularly unusual. So they sat next to each other a lot? Nothing wrong with that. 

All four of them were chatting animatedly, conversation only interrupted by bouts of laughter. Jonas and Teal'c were sitting next to each other, opposite Sam and Jack. 

Also not unusual. 

It was just.. just.. 

Sam turned to her CO suddenly and gave him one of her knockout grins in response to something he'd just said. The type of grin she rarely used on anyone, let alone her CO. 

And Jack damn well grinned right back. 

In the middle of the Air Force commissary, his daughter and Colonel O'Neill shared what could only been called 'a moment'. 

Jacob put his fork down rather more forcefully than he had originally intended and the clinking noise resounded above the sound of men and women enjoying some free time. "Dammit, George, I'm not kidding." 

Repressing a weary sigh, George gave his comrade a look. "I can see that, Jacob. What do you want me to do?" Hammond waved his fork at his friend. "Go on over and order them to stop *smiling*?" 

"Okay... if you put it like that... It sounds stupid." 

"It certainly does." 

Jacob sighed and patiently waited for the inevitable to happen. 

Selmak tried very hard not to laugh. 

Very hard. 

She did, however, fail miserably. 

*You worry far too much* 

'And you don't worry enough' Jacob responded sharply, staring over Hammond's shoulder at his little girl. 

*While I am fond of Samantha, she is not my daughter. I don't care who she's mating with* 

Jacob knew Selmak had done that deliberately. He knew she was teasing him. He knew she was bring up these images just to send his blood pressure soaring at the mere idea that his daughter... 

Jack touched Sam on the shoulder lightly, leaning closer towards her and murmuring something in her ear. She smiled, bit her lip and looked down at the table, all but blushing. 

That was *it*. 

"George..." 

Hammond held up a hand, pre-empting him. He had been studying his friend closely and knew Jacob was near breaking point. "She's doing it deliberately, Jacob. Whatever Selmak's just said, remember she's doing it deliberately." 

He knew that but... 

"Jacob, you told me to remind you of this. I don't want you doing anything rash." 

"George..." 

"Please, Jacob?" 

He sighed. Then he closed his eyes and counted to ten. Had Selmak been able too, she would have been rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. 

And she told him that in no uncertain terms. 

There were times when Jacob wished her 'sense of humour' would go to hell. 

Selmak pointed out that she could still hear him. 

Hammond pushed aside his plate and leaned forward on the table. "Jacob, I'm going to tell you something that may surprise you.." 

"Tell me you didn't already know you were keeping it from me," he interrupted furiously. 

"If I could get a word in edgeways?" 

"Sorry." 

"If my 2IC and his 2IC were..." Hammond sought for a word tactful enough and settled for the obvious, "... fraternising..." 

Jacob snorted. So did Selmak. "Is that what they're..." He stopped talked. General Hammond was glaring. "Sorry. You were saying...?" 

"*If* they were, and I have no evidence of it, I'm not entirely sure I would have a problem with it. Not anymore." 

"*What?*" He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Hammond. "But only a year and a half ago you were warning me..." 

Hammond raised his hands. "I realise that. That was before certain events conspired to convince me otherwise. Before Colonel O'Neill shot your daughter twice with a zat when she was possessed by some computer entity. It is my opinion that whatever their 'relationship' may be, they will continue to be consummate professionals. I couldn't ask for more." 

Jacob glowered. Mostly because Selmak was agreeing with everything the other general was saying. "I can't believe this." 

"What exactly do you have a problem with, Jacob? The possibility that they might be breaking regulations or the fact that your daughter has another man in her life?" 

Oooh, Selmak really enjoyed that one. 

He tried not to growl. Not good for Tok'ra-Tau'ri relations, after all. Selmak advised him not to speak until he was sure he was under control. 

Which, she added gleefully, could take a couple of days. 

"Oh, shut up." 

George frowned. "Sorry?" 

Damn. He hated doing that. "Not you." 

Hammond smirked. "Selmak giving you hell?" 

"Okay, now you can shut up." Grudgingly, Jacob managed a smile and turned back to his rapidly cooling meal. "How are you progressing with the Beta site?" 


End file.
